Dog Days Are Over ♥
Hey ihr lieben Gleeks ♥thumb|284px|Google Diese FF ist mein zweites Valentinstagsgeschenk für meine süße LIA. Ich hoffe sie gefällt dir. Ich hab dich überalles auf der ganzen Welt lieb,meine Süße.Will dich nie verlieren *-* Eure Sandy ♥ Status: In Bearbeitung ♥ Noch 2 Tage ♥ Dann sind wir endlich vereint *-*'' ''CORY/FINN/FINCHEL - Sisters 4ever and ever ♥♥♥ Ankommen in Braunschweig Sandy's Sicht: Gelangweilt saß ich im Zug Richtung Braunschweig.Die Fahrt wollte wohl nie zu Ende gehen.Seit Wochen freute ich mich schon auf diesen Tag.Den die nächsten Tage sollten etwas besonderes werden.Um mir die Zeit zu vertreiben,kramte ich meinen MP3-Player raus und hörte mir Glee-Songs an.Ich hörte grade mein momentanes Lieblingslied Torn,als ich die Stimme des Schaffners über die Lautsprecher hörte. ?: In wenigen Minuten erreichen wir Braunschweig.Fahrtgäste...thumb|250px|Google Mein Outfit ♥ Ich machte meine Musik wieder etwas lauter und holte meinen Koffer von oben.Langsam ging ich zur Tür und wartete darauf,dass der Zug endlich anhielt.Nach gefühlten 10 Minuten hielt der Zug endlich an und ich stieg aus.Jetzt musste ich sie nur noch in dieser Menschenmasse finden.Ich beschloss Richtung Haupteingang zu laufen.Mein Koffer ließ sich zum Glück ziehen.Ich lief gerade los,als ich etwas weiter weg ein Mädchen mit einem Plakat stehen sah.Ich blieb kurz stehen um zu lesen,was drauf stand. Sandy ♥ ( Finchelsis) Dass musste sie sein.Ich ging auf sie zu und rufte ihren Namen."Lia?" Sie drehte sich etwas in meine Richtung."Sandy?" Ich nickte und sofort rannte sie auf mich zu und umarmte mich stürmisch.Vor lauter Schreck über diese stürmische Umarmung,ließ ich meinen Koffer und meine Jacke fallen. "Lia,nicht so stürmisch.Ich kriege ja kaum noch Luft." Sofort ließ sie mich los. "Tut mir leid.Ich freue mich einfach nur so riesig,dass du endlich da bist." "Ich freu mich auch endlich hier zu sein." Jetzt war ich diejenige die sie umarmte.Ich freute mich auch riesig.Jetzt konnten die Ferien starten. Lia's Sicht: Ich war so mega froh,dass Sandy endlich da war.Es kam mir vor einer Woche noch so vor,als würde es noch eine Ewigkeit dauern bis sie kommt.Und dann ganz plötzlich,war der Tag da und nun steht sie vor mir."Wie war die Fahrt?" "Lang.Ich dachte schon,ich komme nie an" "Aber jetzt bist du ja endlich da." "Ich freu mich schon so.Die Tage werden bestimmt unvergesslich bleiben" "Dass hoffe ich auch.Aber jetzt komm erstmal.Meine Mum wartet vorne mit dem Auto" "Okay" Langsam drängelten wir uns durch die Menschenmasse nach draußen,wo schon meine Mum wartete.Zu Zweit räumten wir Sandys Koffer in den Kofferraum und dann fuhren wir auch schon los.Nach etwas 15 Minuten kamen wir an. "Wir sind da" "Was? Schon? Dass ging ja schnell" "Da kannst du mal sehen.Komm ich helfe dir bei deinem Koffer." "Ach,dass brauchst du nicht.Ich schaff dass schon.Aber trotzdem danke." Wir holten ihren Koffer von hinten und gingen dann rein und hoch in mein Zimmer. "Wow.Lia,dein Zimmer sieht toll aus." "Danke" Sandy schaute sich um.Ich ging in der Zeit an meinem Schreibtisch und schaltete meinen PC an.Ich wollte unbedingt den anderen aus den Chat erzählen,dass Sandy bei mir ist. "Was machst du da?" "Ich will den anderen erzählen,dass du endlich da bist" "Achso" "Nehm dir doch den Stuhl da.Dann kannst du dich neben mich setzen" "Okay" Sie schnappte sich den Stuhl und setzte sich neben mich.Ich loggte mich bei Skype ein und im Wiki-Chat.Dort wurde ich sofort von Emi und Anni begrüßt. E: Lia :*:*:* A: Lia :*:*:* L: Hey ihr :*:*:* E: Wie geht’s dir? L: Mir geht’s super und euch A: Ich kann mich nicht beklagen E: Gibt es einen bestimmten Grund dafür,dass es dir super geht oder einfach so? L: Es gibt einen bestimmten Grund =) A+E: Und der wäre? L: Meine FINCHEL-SIS ist bei mir!!! E: Wie jetzt? Meinst du Sandy??? :o L: JAA.Sie sitzt grade neben mir^^ E: Cool A: Hey Sandy xD E: Auch hallo von mir,Sandy Ich schaute zu Sandy. "Willst du antworten oder soll ich?" "Mach du ruhig" "Okay". Ich antwortete den beiden L: (von Sandy: Hey ihr zwei :*) Sandy musste lachen. "Wieso lachst du denn jetzt?" "Keine Ahnung.Ich hab einfach grade gute Laune". "Die hab ich auch,seit du da bist".Wir lächelten uns an und schrieben dann noch eine Weile mit den beiden,bis meine Mum uns zum Abendbrot rief.Ich schrieb den beiden schnell,dass wir jetzt off gehen. L: Sandy und ich gehen jetzt E: NEIN :( A: Wieso? L: Meine Mum hat uns zum Essen gerufen A: Achso E: Achso.Seit ihr nachher nochmal on? L: Bestimmt.Bis später :* E: Bis später :* A: Bye :) Ich loggte mich aus und fuhr den PC runter.Dann gingen wir runter zur meiner Familie in die Küche.Es gab selbstgemachte Pizza.Lecker. "Und Sandy,wie gefällt es dir bisher hier?",fragte meine Mum sie während des Essens. "Also,ich hab ja noch nicht wirklich was von der Stadt gesehen.Aber dass was ich bis jetzt gesehen hab gefällt mir und hier Haus finde ich super". "Dass freut mich".Wir aßen beide jeweils 2 Stücken Pizza.Denn ich hatte für heute Abend noch Eis und Chips besorgt.Wir wollten ein DVD-Abend machen. DVD-Abend Sandy's Sicht: Die selbstgemachte Pizza von ihrer Mum war lecker.Fast so gut,wie unsere zu Hause.Wir räumten die Teller weg und gingen dann wieder nach oben,wo wir es uns auf den Fußboden gemütlich machten.Wir schmissen sämtliche Decken und Kissen auf den Boden,die wir finden konnten.Dass sah richtig gemütlich aus.Dann überlegten wir uns welche Filme wir uns anschauen wollen.Ich hatte selber auch ein paar eingepackt.Hauptsächlich Musik-und Tanzfilme.Denn Lia hatte noch nie Grease gesehen.Darüber war ich echt schockiert."Also Sweety,als allererstes schauen wir uns Grease 1 und 2 an.Damit du die Filme mal endlich kennst." "Okay" Ich lege die DvD rein und mache es mir neben Lia gemütlich.Die Lieder die ja,Lia durch die 4 Staffel von Glee schon kannte,sang sie mit mir mit.Wir beiden mussten echt lachen.Nach dem ersten Teil,schauen wir uns noch den zweiten Teil an.Sie ist der gleiche Meinung wie ich,dass der erste Teil definitiv besser ist.Danach schauen wir uns Fame,Footloose,Flashdance,Mamma Mia und zum Höhepunkt The Rocky Horror Picture Show an.Ich liebe den Film über alles und singe während des Films alle Song's mit.Als grade die Szene zu Ende ist mit dem Lied "Touch Me" merke ich erst,dass Lia mich mit großen Augen anschaut. "Ist was? Hab ich irgendwas im Gesicht?" "Nein,nein" Sie muss sich ein Lachen verkneifen. "Wieso schaust du mich dann grade mit so großen Augen an?" "Weil du einfach mal eine tolle Stimme hast und ich dir gerne zu höre." "Ohh,dass ist voll süß von dir.Danke." "Wieso machst du nicht mal bei einer von den vielen Gesangsshows mit? Du hättest echt gute Chancen." "Ich weiß nicht so recht." "Ach komm schon.Du hast eine echt tolle Stimme." Lia schaut mich an und wartet auf eine Antwort von mir.Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte.Mir hat man ja schon öffters mal gesagt,dass ich an so einem Wettbewerb mitmachen sollte.Aber ich traute mich immer nicht wirklich.Obwohl mir das Singen Spaß machte und ich es liebte zu singen. "Ne du.Lieber nicht.Lass uns jetzt noch den Film zu Ende schauen und dann schlafen gehen.Ich bin ziemlich kaputt von der lange Zugfahrt hier her." Sie nickte und gemeinsam schauten wir uns den Film noch zu Ende an.Danach machten wir uns Bettfertig und legten uns.Wir konnten dennoch beide nicht wirklich schlafen und von daher erzählten wir uns gegenseitig ein paar Gruselstory's und so weiter. .... wird demnächst fortgesetzt ♥ Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:GleeChatFF Kategorie:Glee Kategorie:New Directions Kategorie:Glee Cast Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:LoveStory Kategorie:Cory Monteith Kategorie:Lea Michele Kategorie:Mark Salling